The present description generally relates to image illumination and image capturing processes and devices.
Almost every modern manufacturing process or apparatus uses machine vision systems. These systems ensure fast, accurate and repeatable results, and thus guaranteeing a consistent quality over time. The main components of every machine vision systems is an image capturing camera apparatus comprising of a CCD or CMOS image sensor, and a light illuminator comprising which may include LED illuminators, a control circuit, and an external power supply. The camera and the light illuminator require an external power for operation. The distance between camera and the illuminator may be very short. In some examples, the illuminator may be physically attached to the camera. However, the distance between the camera and the host computer or controller may be very long. In case of a GEV or CXP interface between the controller and the camera, the length of the cable can be up to 100 meters or longer. In addition, in most cases the input voltage requirements for the camera and the light illuminator are different. For example, 24V for the illuminator while 12V may be used for the camera. This results in three long cables to support a single camera system, two cables for power and one cable for data. This adds wiring challenges, especially if the cables have to be routed through tight places in a production or assembly line environment, which is very common on the manufacturing floor. In addition to occupying space in a tight environment, the result adds costs for material and labor in the installation as well as maintenance of the system over time.